As is well known, one of the more important accessories for a woman is a handbag since it is not only a functional item but also at the same time makes a fashion statement. The number of handbags available to the consumer is ever increasing since most fashion houses have their own line of handbags and there are a number of companies that specialize or focus on the manufacture of handbags. Also, designer handbags are increasingly more and more coveted by consumers as they have increasingly become more of a status symbol and define the current fashion trends.
It is therefore common for a woman to have a number of handbags in her collection since many of the handbags are intended for specific types of functions or uses. For example, most women have one or more everyday handbags that are carried to and from work and typically are sized to carry an agenda or the like as well as cosmetic products, a cell phone, etc. For more formal events or evening plans, a smaller, more formal style handbag is typically used. In addition, handbags are available in a great number of different shapes and sizes and moreover, handbags can be made from a number of different types of materials, such as exotic skins (alligator, etc.), suede, fabrics, smooth leather, textured leather, etc.
Because many of the designer handbags are not inexpensive to purchase and many women have a number of different handbags and are continuously looking to update their collection as fashion trends change each year, the purchase of handbags is a significant investment for the average woman from year to year. At the stores, the handbags that are in stock are typically stuffed with tissue paper or some other type of paper product so that the handbag maintains its shape as it remains in stock until it is purchased. Once the purchaser returns home with the handbag, the tissue paper is most times discarded as trash. In the event that the purchaser does keep the tissue paper within the interior of the handbag to provide structural support and help in maintaining the shape of the handbag, it is likely that over time such use of tissue paper will either be terminated or it will not serve its intended purpose. If the owner does continuously remove the tissue paper and then replace it after using the handbag, the continuous handling of the tissue paper tends to cause it to become compacted and also ripped into little pieces. The structural rigidity of the tissue paper is thus compromised and as the tissue paper loses its resiliency, it is no longer capable of acting as a stuffing that substantially occupies the interior of the handbag so that the shape of the handbag is maintained. Also, as the tissue paper rips into smaller pieces, it becomes messy and the owner is likely to completely discard all of the stuffing.
If handbags are stored for long periods of time without any support member disposed in the interior thereof, they begin to lose their shape or form since the walls of the handbag are not supported. In addition, the handbag is more apt to wrinkle or develop creases as a result of the lack of support. This is especially true for handbags that are not used that often. In other words, an evening or formal handbag that is only used at select times throughout the year, is therefore stored for long periods of time in a typically upright position and over time, the handbag begins to lose its shape. Not only does this type of storage make the handbag lose some of its aesthetic appeal but it also can decrease the life of the handbag.
It is therefore desirable to provide a member that is intended to extend the life of the handbag by being used within the handbag when it is being stored between uses.